Geppuman
|Race = |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Height = |Weight = |Address = |Occupation = Diner and Dasher |Allegiance = }} , also known by the alias "Burpman"', is a diner and dasher who visits Zuno on his planet. Appearance Burpman is a frog-like alien, much like Sorbet's subordinate from the Frieza Force, but with red skin. He wears an outfit consisting of a scarred shoulder plate strapped to his pants, which is also similar to those in the Frieza Force. Personality Burpman is a cowardly cheapskate who repeatedly eats at restaurants and leaves without paying. He loves eating and running on the bill so much that he describes it as his life, stating that he wants to be able to continue doing it without getting caught. His cowardice is shown when he sees a member of the Galactic Patrol. He is not above taking lives, as shown when he takes a hostage and tries to shoot Jaco. He is also shown to be rather stupid, announcing his intentions to Jaco, and committing a crime much worse than what he had already done just to try and escape. Biography ''Dragon Ball Super'' Universe 6 Saga Burpman arrives on Zuno's Planet because he has an appointment with him. Previously, Jaco had been assigned to bring him in and also pins the destruction of a landmark on him. As soon as she shows, he recognizes Jaco's symbol as being the Galactic Patrol. Burpman suggests to himself running way but doesn't think Jaco knows he's a criminal. Burpman says he's in a rush to meet Zuno to try to get away from Jaco but Jaco stops him because he wants his spot meeting Zuno, but initially avoids confrontation so he does not get in trouble for destroying a monument. Burp Man then becomes terrified and has one of Zuno's assistants held hostage with a gun pointed at his head. As he has him, hostage, Burpman exclaims to Jaco that dining and dashing is his life and he was planning to ask Zuno how to do it without getting caught. He is then curious about Jaco's actions but Jaco was measuring the distance between both so he could attack. Burpman gets angry and points the gun at the Galactic Patrolman, but Jaco rushes at Burpman and takes him down. Burpman is then put under arrest by Jaco and sent to the Galactic Patrol. Power While it is unknown how strong Burpman really is, it can be assumed that he is pitifully weak, as he required the use of a weapon and was willing to use a hostage to gain an advantage over a single opponent he was terrified of. Even shown to be unable to handle Jaco that proven to be quite a skilled warrior from the Galactic Patrol. Techniques and special abilities *'Ray Gun' - Burpman used a ray gun while holding a hostage and then attempted to use it against Jaco, but Jaco easily dodged the shot and disarmed him. Voice Actors *Japanese: Yasunori Masutani *Funimation dub: Vic Mignogna *Portuguese: **Brazilian Portuguese dub: Dlaigelles Riba **Portugal dub: Ricardo Spínola *Polish dub: Krzysztof Szczepaniak Battles ;Dragon Ball Super *Burpman vs. Jaco (anime only) Trivia *''Geppu'' is the Japanese onomatopoeia for the sound of belching. Gallery 627720580a92b4a6a4663df3a8ac8e28.jpg|Burpman in Galactic Patrol database DXRD Caption of Jaco meets an orange Sorbet's Frog-Subordinate like alien in Dragon Ball Super Episode 31 preview.png DXRD Caption of an orange Sorbet's Frog-Subordinate like alien coughs in Dragon Ball Super Episode 31 preview.png DXRD Caption of Jaco defeats an orange Sorbet's Frog-Subordinate like alien in Dragon Ball Super Episode 31 preview.png 2c2604550671e29867b31751dc546970.jpg|Burpman getting kneed by Jaco DXRD Caption of Jaco attacks an orange Sorbet's Frog-Subordinate like alien in Dragon Ball Super Episode 31 preview.png Screenshot_2018-01-20-18-22-35.png|Burpman gets arrested by Jaco Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Bandits/Criminals Category:Gun Users Category:DBS Characters Category:Villains